Family Issues
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: Pequeños one-shots que relatan los instantes vividos con el peñón que creció entre la lluvia y el sol. UK/Spain*Gibraltar
1. Chapter 1

Por fin inicie este proyecto que consiste en un fic familiar (como es posible que no hay ninguno de ellos en español? incluso lo hay en indonesio!) Consistiran en pequeños one shots que relataran diferentes circunstancias, algunos seran dramaticos, otros jocosos y bueno, ya entienden -.- Duraran lo mismo que dure mi creatividad y estimulo

Dedicatoria: Esto va para una pequeñuela mexicana con mente maestra y fanática empedernida del SpUK: 008Kasumi (Te gustara el nombre de Gibraltar, I know u.u)

Disclaimer: no me pertenecen ni los personajes, ni los paises (de lo contrario no existiria ningun "jefe" como Chavez ¬¬) y la imagen le pertenece a Kasumi

* * *

_"Cuando alguien se va, el que se queda sufre mas__"_

**Shakira- La despedida**_  
_

* * *

Family Issues

Satisfacciones

Ya estaba hastiado. Solo el español podía arruinar sus momentos de gloria, porque así es como se sentía, en la gloria. Por fin podía ver a España como quería: decayendo. Y el resplandecía en medio de la decadencia del otro país, lo había logrado apagar de manera paulatina, robando, asaltando y derrotando sus barcos hasta llegar al momento donde estaba ahora, arrebatándole al peñón de Gibraltar. Y eso tan solo era el comienzo…

Porque en este mundo no podían haber dos imperios y España ya tenia mucho poder, era momento de tomar al sol y poner sus pies en la tierra para que el pirata pudiera relucir y volverse más poderoso. Así había sido desde siempre: son pocos los que mandan y a otros les toca solo seguir de forma sumisa y evidentemente el no estaba en el segundo grupo. Algunos nacen como estrellas y otros simplemente estrellados.

Derrotarlo era cuando poco una tarea titánica, ciertamente lo había estado persiguiendo, venciéndolo y en oportunidades también el era vencido porque Antonio no era rival fácil. El castaño se había transformado en su blanco predilecto y mas reciente obsesión, debía admitirlo, y eso le agradaba en cierto punto, ya que ante los ojos del castaño el era exactamente lo mismo. Estaban sumidos en un círculo vicioso donde se cazaban el uno al otro y la satisfacción consistía en la derrota del contrario. Entonces, ¿Por qué el pirata se encontraba hastiado? Por una concisa razón: las esperas

Nunca se definió como un hombre paciente, de hecho, la paciencia nunca ha sido (ni será) una de sus virtudes. Entendía que el español quisiera un tiempo para despedirse del mocoso que le había sido arrebatado, pero ya se estaba demorando y estar en esa tierra ibérica le ocasionaba ciertos sentimientos incómodos que realmente no quería analizar, de seguro era producto del ambiente de esa península tan diferente al suyo propio.

Irritado y con la única intención de largarse lo más pronto posible fue en busca del español para arrebatarle al pequeño, burlarse de la desgracia ajena y regresarse a su isla. Así se adentro en la casa ibérica sin pedir permiso y sin importarle tampoco en busca del jodido spaniard, sin embargo la búsqueda fue efímera cuando escucho una voz con marcado acento… ¿cantando? Y si lo que escucho le pareció extraño, mas extraño fue lo que vio tras asomarse sigilosamente por la puerta de donde provenía el sonido: España en el modo más paternal y cursimente patético que se podría observar cantándole al pequeño bebe que sostenía en brazos.

_Es pronto para comprender_

_La vida es tan bella como tú la quieras ver_

_Si lloras cantare,_

_Si sufres te hablare_

_Si mueres moriré también…_

Se quedo parado en el marco de la puerta sin mover un musculo. Una parte de el quería irse, largarse e ignorar tan estúpida situación, otra parte mucho mas curiosa y entrometida quería observar y entender (si es que era posible) como Antonio podía querer tanto a una parte tan pequeña de el como para cantar algo semejante y había otra parte de el mismo que pretendía ignorar, pero que estaba allí, incrementando ese sentimiento extraño que sentía cada vez que veía a ese ser de ojos verdes, porque si, ese sentimiento que no era odio ni ira solo incrementaba cada vez que veía a su rival. Al final decidió quedarse estático como una piedra y sintiéndose como el mas grande idiota por no seguir a su parte racional.

_Es pronto para comprender_

_Veras como el mundo es injusto y cruel_

_Porque un amanecer _

_Sin nada que perder _

_Es muy difícil de entender_

Seguía escuchando, utilizando todo el conocimiento adquirido sobre ese idioma del sur para poder comprender lo que salía de la garganta hispana y lo que escuchaba…era increíble, tan increíble como imaginarse una mezcla entre unicornios y dinosaurios, nunca había visto a España de esta manera, ni siquiera con el mocoso italiano que tanto le desagradaba. En ese momento ya había mandado su sentido común por un caño, realmente poco le importaba, solo quería quedarse allí de manera silenciosa y observar como el español cantaba y brotaba lagrimas de sus verdes pupilas, pero aun así, viendo ese dramatismo digno de alguna tragedia Griega, ninguna sonrisa salía de los labios ingleses.

_Si te cuentan que llore_

_Cuando te cogí en mis brazos_

_No me pude contener _

_Porque te quiero tanto…_

De repente Antonio dejo de cantar y solo observo al bebe, sin embargo el pirata no se percato de eso sino rato después, mientras tanto estuvo absorto en sus cavilaciones, pensando en muchas cosas, como su infancia, en sus amigos los cuales eran casi ningunos (incluyendo a sus hadas que lo hacían parecer un loco), en sus pequeños Alfred y Matthew a los cuales nunca les cantaría algo asi, en España, el cual si tenia amigos, el cual si podía mostrar sus emociones de la forma en que lo hacia, el cual lo estaba mirando en este preciso momento…

**Tan solo te pedí un momento, te dije esperaras afuera- **le espeto al ingles que aun se mantenía parado en el marco de la puerta.

**Momento que duraría hasta el siguiente siglo si fuese por ti- **vio como el español fruncía el ceño y evitaba a toda costa brotar mas lagrimas, conocía perfectamente ese orgullo que se encontraba roto**- solo vengo por lo que me pertenece.**

**Esa no es razón para irrumpir de esta forma, gilipollas!-** dijo dirigiéndole una mirada feroz, mirada que ocasiono finalmente la sonrisa pirata que Arthur estaba buscando, así es como le gustaba ver a España: desafiante**- maldito pirata ladrón.**

**Ladrón o no, me pertenece, así que vete haciendo la idea que me veras mas seguido por la península- **decía mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al español y este retrocedía aun con el pequeño bebe en brazos, abrazándolo aun mas- **remember something, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y mientras mas subas, mas dolorosa será la caída.**

Sin poder retroceder mas, Antonio se vio atrapado entre la pared de la habitación y el pirata poso cada uno de sus brazos al lado de España para evitar cualquier escapatoria absurda. Cabron, en estos momentos pensaba de la madre del ingles de la peor forma posible, esa maldita isla debería hacerle un favor a la paz planetaria y desaparecer, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando observo que el ingles dirigía una de sus manos hacia su rostro, esperando lo peor cerro los ojos y aferro mas aun a su pequeño niño a si mismo, le era menester proteger a esa parte de si mismo, aun cuando pronto dejaría de serlo.

**Do not cry-** le susurro en el oído el rubio mientras que con otra limpiaba las lágrimas del español con una caricia que fue tan efímera porque inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se alejo de un respingo. El español lo miraba con una mueca de sorpresa e incomprensión, la cual era comprensible incluso para el británico, ni el mismo entendía que carajo acababa de hacer, simplemente fue un impulso dado por la situación. Acariciar es precisamente la antítesis de golpear y el solo dedicaba los segundos al español y…a muchas naciones mas como el puto francés. De seguro era simple compasión, tenia que serlo.

**Give me the baby-** dijo mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro lado, de seguro tenia un estúpido sonrojo súper homosexual en este momento en su rostro.

España resignado decidió observar a ese pequeño bebe y lo beso en una de sus sonrojadas mejillas- **que Dios te bendiga Gibraltar**- susurro al pequeño antes de que el ingles se lo quitara de los brazos**- Cuida de Cristiano o yo mismo te destripare con mi alabarda.**

**Dudo que en este momento pudieras hacer algo- **respondió el ingles el cual observo al pequeño en sus brazos: rostro delicado y dormido, piel besada por el sol y cabello rubio el cual se estaba tornando tan desastroso como el propio**- Yo cuido de lo que me pertenece, Spain**

Sin parlotear mas decidió marcharse con su nuevo territorio en brazos dejando atrás al español en uno de sus peores momentos, el momento de la perdida. No quiso mira atrás, ni siquiera quiso pensar. Simplemente había algo que no le agradaba en todo esto, incluso su sonrisa se había esfumado conjunto con la satisfacción por la que tanto lucho mientras que ese sentimiento extraño que tenia por el ibérico incrementaba. Prefirió ignorar todos estos sentimientos encontrados y regresar a su isla, esperar que el tiempo pasara y luego regresar a España, de todas formas ahora tenia mas razones para hacerlo.

"_**Christian"-**_ pensó mientras veía al bebe en brazos. Sin duda regresaría a España mas rápido de lo esperado, al fin y al cabo tenían un pequeño ser en común…

* * *

Cuando publicare el proximo capitulo? Ni idea o_o pero ya tengo los siguientes capitulos en mi mente

Christian fue el nombre que Kasumi le dio a Gibraltar en un M-preg meme que ella hizo (de alli me vino la idea, a pesar de que esto no es un m-preg xD) Ah, la cancion que canta España es de la Oreja de Van Gogh.

Para comentarios, criticas (constructivas), ingleses, españoles y geminianos escriban en el recuadro de abajo

Con amor y espanglish

**_Little Monster_**


	2. Chapter 2

Se suponía que lo debía subir el dia sabado, peeero un viaje imprevisto se me presento hacia una colonia alemana y well, me retarde xD Como sea, este capitulo ni se como carajo surgio, ciertamente el cap era otro headcanon que tenia, pero esto se escribió técnicamente solo (por mas raro que suene) Espero que les guste mi delirio ;p

Disclaimer: read first chapter!

* * *

"_**Es el destino quien nos lleva y nos guía. Nos separa y nos une a través de la vida"**_

_**Amaral**_

* * *

**Extrañas Situaciones**

La imagen era deliciosa, ese rostro sonrojado y sudoroso con esos flequillos rubios aferrándose a su frente. Se aferraba a sus caderas de manera posesiva mientras no dejaba de arremeter contra su cuerpo, adentrándose y sientendose completo. Veía ese rostro blanco y esos ojos verdes relucientes de lujuria, tal vez el se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias, y justo cuando ya no podían mas, llegaron al clímax juntos, quedando jadeantes mientras Antonio caía extasiado bajo el cuerpo que hasta hace un rato estaba _complaciendo._

**Eso fue…- **dijo con la voz jadeante la persona a su lado mientras recuperaba el aliento.

**Buenísimo, Emma, buenísimo…-** dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica, realmente estaba muy cómodo, hasta que el sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió…otra vez. Realmente alguien desde hace unos quince minutos estaba tratando de joderle su placentera tarde.

"_**¿Quien puede ser tan jodidamente inoportuno?"**_ pensaba el español con cara de hastío mientras iba a coger el teléfono de su hogar. Claro, que la cara de hastío aumento cuando escucho la voz de la persona que hablaba del otro lado de la linea.

**Hello Spain**- hablo con ese acento tan exageradamente ingles que lo caracterizaba.

**¿Serás que podrás dejar de fastidiarme en algún momento de mi vida? Deberías comprarte un perro o algo-** decía aun desnudo, desnudez que no paso desapercibida para la belga.

**¿Para que un perro cuando ya te tengo a ti?-** dijo el ingles el cual sonreía del otro lado de la línea…molestar al español era incluso mas divertido que tener un perro que hiciese hasta los trucos de Houdini.

**Serás idiota, voy a colgar-** y era lo que se dignaba a hacer mientras estaba irritado.

**Asshole, ¿has olvidado la fecha?-** dijo el ingles mientras veía al niño rubio que se encontraba a su lado.

"_**Mierda"**_ y eso es poco para la retahíla de pensamientos que debería estar teniendo, sobre todo después de caer en cuenta que ese día venia el ingles con su HIJO (porque Gibraltar siempre seria mas suyo que el del amargado anglocejon)

**¿Spain?, ¿sigues allí?-** pregunto después del silencio obtenido del otro lado de la línea, de seguro el otro idiota estaba en su planeta come-tomate en donde no existe ni hora o fecha en el calendario.

**Eeeh, si claro! Tengo que colgar, adiós!-** y colgó sin dejar responder a la nación inglesa, por andar pensando en tomates y…en otras cosas menos puras pero igual de deliciosas se le había olvidado por completo todo! No tenia absolutamente nada para su pequeño rubio.

**Emma-** dijo mientras volteaba su rostro hacia la rubia**- creo que lo mejor es que te vayas-** y probablemente luego se prepararía para una muerte anunciada cortesía de Holanda por su nada caballerosa acción.

La chica no sabia que responder, no entendía para nada el repentino cambio del español, de un momento a otro empezó a mostrarse agitado y preocupado por algo. Iba a protestar pero el español la interrumpió.

**Si, se que merezco que no me dejes tocarte en el resto de la eternidad pero justo en este momento Arthur esta a punto de llegar con Gibraltar y pues…- **si, se oía como el propio esposo infiel hablando con su amante mientras su "esposa" estaba a punto de descubrirlo con las manos en la masa, pero Gibraltar aun estaba muy pequeño y lo menos que quería era darle ese tipo de imágenes (entiéndase de hombre pervertido) de si mismo.

**Ah ok entiendo-** dijo la chica levantándose de la cama y recogiendo sus prendas cercanas mientras consideraba la _curiosa_ relación que tenia España con Inglaterra (y con curiosa se refiere a que parecían una familia gay)- **no quieres que Inglaterra se ponga celoso**- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y se reía de sus propias elocuencias.

**¿Inglaterra celoso? Por que se pondría?…-**dijo tan despistado como siempre hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo que la belga decía y…bueno, cabe destacar que a lo que rojo se refiere, el se volvió la competencia de sus tomates- **Ni de coña! Nosotros no somos nada a parte de tener un hijo en común! **_"lo cual de por si se escucha bastante bizarro"_ se respondió a si mismo mentalmente.

Y tal cual como si lo hubiese invocado, llamaron a su puerta y no había que ser un genio para saber quienes estaban detrás de ella.

**Gibraltar! Rápido Emma, ve al baño y vístete-** dijo mientras guiaba a la rubia al baño y empezaba a buscar su ropa que se encontraba tirada en toda la habitación.

Y en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo (y no se refería a Portugal) ya España estaba recibiendo a su querido hijo y a su NADA querido antiguo rival.

**Daddy!- **dijo el pequeño rubio que aparentaba tener unos tres años de edad mientras se le arrojaba encima y el español no tardaba en recibirlo en brazos.

**Campeón! Pero mira que grande estas y que…cejon-** ok, sonó como el peor padre del mundo y tal vez merecería el peor karma de la historia, pero es que ignorar esas grandes cejas era imposible! Maldito ingles y su jodida influencia.

**Papa, no es mi culpa...**- dijo el pequeñito mientras se aguaban sus ojitos verdes y se ocultaba detrás del cuello de papi España.

**Don't pay attention to that idiot!-** dijo Inglaterra mientras le quitaba al pequeño lloroso de los brazos y veía a España como si le fuese a lanzar las mil y un maldiciones**- tus cejas están perfectamente bien.**

**Si claro! Solo hablaba sobre lo bien que se ven!-** si claro, a este paso su nariz crecería mas que la de Rusia.

**Tan bien como en su padre England-** dijo el rubio orgulloso de si mismo**- whatever, necesito ir al baño-** dijo para colocar al pequeño Gibraltar en el suelo.

**Si, al fondo a la derecha-** dijo ignorando a Inglaterra mientras se dedicaba a su pequeño niño…así como también ignoraba a la belga semidesnuda que tenia en su baño. Pero en su mente solo cabía la idea de llevarse al pequeño rubio y enseñarle su huerta de tomates, o ¿quien sabe? Tal vez enseñarle algo de futbol

Mientras tanto un no-tan-distraído ingles caminaba por los pasillos de la casa hispana y le entro el espíritu pirata de volver a adueñarse de lo que no le pertenece, o mejor dicho, de adueñarse de lo que le pertenece a España. Y es que hace mucho tiempo quería una cadena de oro con piedras esmeraldas que España nunca se había dejado arrebatar.

Sin embargo a lo que entro a la habitación por poco y tuvo que hacerse con un látigo y una silla ya que el sitio parecía una autentica jungla: cama desordenada, ropas regadas por todos lados y manchas de las que honestamente no quería pensar- **¿Quien habrá sido la desesperada?- **y asi mismo también ignoro esa sensación de incomodidad que se arraigo en su ser la cual tenia origen dudoso. Ignorando todas esas cosas siguió con su objetivo. Empezó a buscar en la desastrosa habitación, no obstante un ruido del baño capto su atención y resulta que cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la "desesperada" la cual no era otra que Bélgica con poca ropa viéndose en el espejo del baño.

**Bloody Hell-** y esa sensación de incomodidad aumento considerablemente.

* * *

_**La vida tiene otro sabor y España es la mejor. España es la mejoooor…-**_ cantaba el español tocando la guitarra inspirado mientras que un entusiasmado Gibraltar movía sus piecitos en un intento de baile.

**Spain!-** interrumpió una voz con acento que sin duda no iba para nada con la nación.

**Ahora que querrá este gilipollas-** murmuro mas para si mismo que para Christian- **¿También necesitas que te acompañe al baño o que?**

**Aun si ese el caso hubiera recurrido a manos belgas, ¿don't you think?- **y pudo ver como el español se puso mas pálido que el mismo.

**Eeeh, yo creo que mejor me voy- **dijo la belga quien ya se empezaba a incomodar por la escena y como dicen por allí: en asuntos de dos no cabe un tercero- **nos vemos Antonio!**

**Pero espera Emma, ¡si quieres te acompaño!- **dijo Antonio tratando de ser caballero (o tratando de salvar su pellejo si Vincent se enteraba de dicha situación)

**No tranquilo, tu estarás mas ocupado en otros…asuntos-** dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a España y se retiraba de la casa ¡cuando le contara a Elizabeta! Sin duda la húngara se moriría de envidia.

Mientras tanto Antonio estaba mas ruborizado que nunca, de seguro le contaría a Elizabeta! Esta le contaría a Kiku y después bueno, después hasta los nórdicos se enterarían y su reputación (la cual ya era muy poca) se iría por un caño. Sin embargo un jalón en su pantalón le hizo olvidar dicho planteamiento.

**Daddy, tengo sueño- **decía un pequeño Gibraltar con cara somnolienta.

**Esta bien campeón, a dormir con papa España!-** dijo con su típica sonrisa mientras sostenía al bebe en brazos olvidando el futuro bochorno que aguantaría su persona si Bélgica decía algo al respecto. De todas formas, si es algo que no puedes evitar ¿para que preocuparte?

**Ni se te ocurra acostarlo en tu habitación!- **dijo Arthur tajante, después de todo no dejaría a su pequeño durmiendo en semejante oda a la sexualidad.

* * *

Absurda situación. Así era como se encontraban: con Antonio por un lado de la cama viendo a Christian durmiendo y Arthur por el otro lado viendo al pequeño también y a veces viendo de reojo al español.

**¿No puedes aguantar las ganas ni siquiera cuando viene visita? Que irrespetuoso de tu parte-** dijo Inglaterra con cuidado de despertar al menor, realmente lo que encontró hoy le irritaba en demasía, más de lo que debería.

**¿Y eso te importa? A eso se le llama vida privada-** le recrimino también con un bajo tono de voz.

**El italiano del Sur también tiene una vida privada y lo ultimo que sabia es que a el le gustaba la belga- **y no es que el fuese chismoso, solo que las noticias vuelan…

**Al que le falta una vida privada es a ti a ver si dejas de meterte en la vida de los demás- **dijo Antonio de forma reprobatoria**- deberías de follarte a alguien, eso es lo que necesitas.**

**Tu sabes que nunca me han faltado personas para follar, eso deberías saberlo mejor tu que nadie…- **dijo esbozando una sonrisa pirata recordando viejos tiempos mientras que al español se le erizaban los vellos precisamente recordando _esos _viejos tiempos.

**Serás cabron!-** dijo arrojándosele encima mientras hacia toda maniobra posible para no tocar al pequeño durmiente. Claro, que no pudo evitar que por la fuerza de gravedad ambos fuesen a parar directamente al suelo revolcándose y tratando de golpearse estúpidamente**- Estaba borracho!**

**Borracho o no igual tuviste tu dolor en el culo el día siguiente ¡you git!- **y así siguieron, diciéndose sandeces y revolcándose hasta que una vocecita los alerto.

**¿What are you doing?-** pregunto viendo a sus dos padres en el suelo en una situación un tanto extraña

**Jugando! Solo recordábamos viejos tiempos- **respondió automáticamente Antonio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y no notaba como el británico se encontraba muy comodamente entre sus piernas.

**Exactly! Muuuuy viejos tiempos…- **dijo Inglaterra con su sonrisa ladeada y socarrona.

**Ah ok, bueno, tengo hambre- ** dijo el pequeño ignorando la escena por completo ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez había heredado el lado descuidado de su moreno padre.

**Si, yo también tengo hambre! Vayamos por unos tomates-** exclamo un alegre español que se levanto del suelo de inmediato quitándose al ingles de encima. En momentos como estos era mejor ser despistado.

Y así se fueron los tres: el español con Gibraltar en brazos hablando sobre los deliciosos tomates y el ingles quejándose de la estúpida idea alegando que sus scones eran mejores (o quejándose de cualquier cosa, en general). Pero el pensamiento que ocupaba tanto la mente hispana como la inglesa era la _extraña situación_ que había traído a colisión ese momento que luchaban por ignorar, un momento que solo pertenecía al pasado y a ellos.

* * *

Antonio ya no cantara mas durante el resto del fic...creo(?)

Looneylove: comprendo lo que sientes! ellos tambien son mis favoritos y no mucha gente escribe sobre ellos! y eso que ya me lei los que hay tanto en español como ingles (o al menos los que valen la pena) Jajaja familia gay, no se porq pero eso me hizo reir, pero sobre todo porque en realidad es como si fuesen a pesar de sus disfuncionalidades. Gracias por comentar.

Para comentarios, criticas (constructivas) españoles, ingleses y gibraltareños, ya saben donde escribir!

**_Little Monster_**


	3. Chapter 3

Si, me tarde mas de lo esperado, pero no se puede hacer nada cuando los profesores de la U quieren hacerle la vida miserable a sus alumnos -.- a parte de tomar mucho cafe y red bull of course!

Bueno, les dejo este requeme de capitulo!

* * *

**_"Son solo conciencias batallando contra los corazones, pero por encima de eso no puedo evitar que tu me gustas"_**

* * *

**Hora del Té**

No hay lugar como el hogar. Eso era algo que Inglaterra sabia perfectamente bien. Estar relajado en su casa después de una ocupada jornada laboral, leyendo, o tal vez tejiendo y por supuesto, lo que mas le gustaba: Tomando Té.

No había nada mas gratificante que la tranquilidad, la calma de estar solo en su casa sin que nadie lo fastidiara, en su _esplendido _aislamiento donde solo estaban el, sus amigos hadas y duendes (los cuales NO son imaginarios, ellos existen) y por su supuesto…

**Daddy! I want tomatoes!-** se quejaba un pequeño con ceño fruncido quien era nada mas y nada menos que… _**"Gibraltar"**_ se respondió a si mismo el británico mientras suspiraba y tomaba una pausa en su bordado.

**Christian, ya te dije que no hay tomates, con el tiempo, si los comes con frecuencia se vuelven dañinos para el cuerpo-** _**"o te puedes convertir en español"**_ pensó mientras se empeñaba en erradicar esa parte hispana que permanecía en su pequeño hijo, realmente no quería que fuera un chico despistado con sonrisa bobalicona todo el tiempo, así tuviese que decirle _pequeñas _mentiras blancas para lograr su cometido.

**Pero papi España los come todo el tiempo!-** respondió el niño de forma elocuente mirando a su padre con los ojitos verdes expectantes por una respuesta.

**Exacto! ¿Acaso quieres ser como Dad Spain?**- pregunto con una de sus pobladas cejas alzadas.

**YES!-** respondió Gibraltar como si fuese tan obvio como decir que el cielo es azul mientras Inglaterra en ese momento sentía como si lo hubiesen arrollado un par de camiones y luego lo hubiesen violado sus respectivos conductores.

A pesar de sentirse lo suficientemente irritado como para maldecir a su mismísima reina, decidió calmarse al momento de ver el rostro feliz y sonriente del pequeño rubio que ya fuese para bien o para mal, era su hijo. No sabia si era que el tiempo lo había suavizado, o si eso de que cuando envejeces no sirves para ser padre era una teoría fundada, pero lo cierto es que reprender a Christian no era una opción viable. Resignado, decidió levantarse del sofá en el cual se encontraba comodamente sentado.

**Christian, mejor acompáñame, es momento de enseñarte a hacer un buen té- ** dijo mientras era seguido por un entusiasmado Gibraltar, ¿acaso a ese niño nunca se le acababa la energía?

* * *

Una de las razones por las cuales Arthur quería tener una tarde tranquila consistía en que estas no eran muy comunes, prueba taxativa de ello es que esta era una de esas tardes en donde tenia que aguantar al histriónico español haciéndole la visita correspondiente a Chris, mientras estaba muy alegre relatando un poco de lectura hispana mientras el pequeño rubio lo miraba de forma concentrada, tal cual como observaba al mismo Arthur cuando este le hablaba sobre Peter Pan.

_**"...que Dios, que es proveedor de todas las cosas, no nos ha de faltar, y más andando tan en su servicio como andamos, pues no falta a los mosquitos del aire, ni a los gusanillos de la tierra, ni a los renacuajos del agua, y es tan piadoso que hace salir su sol sobre los buenos y los malos, y llueve sobre los injustos y justos."**_ - Relataba Antonio sentado leyendo a Don Quijote mientras Christian lo escuchaba con atención**- A la final el es quien todo lo puede y el que no nos fallara nunca, no lo olvides campeón-** dijo mientras dejaba el libro de lado y se sentaba al pequeño Gibraltar sobre las piernas.

**Christian, ¿shall you make some tea?-** dijo el Ingles dirigiéndole una mirada amable pero que denotaba autoridad al mismo tiempo

**But dad! Quiero seguir escuchando-** dijo mientras cruzaba sus bracitos y inflaba los mofletes.

**Christian, mejor haz lo que tu padre dice- **le dijo Antonio- **prometo que luego te contare una historia mejor, te parece?**

**Ok ok, I will do it-** dijo el pequeñito resignándose mientras se dirigía a emplear los métodos culinarios (entiéndase hacer té) que su rubio padre le había enseñado el día anterior.

**You better hear what I'm going to say bloody spain, because i will not say it twice- **dijo el británico dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante**- si intentas inculcar un fanatismo católico en Chris, mejor ni lo intentes, y menos mediante tu **_**pobre**_** literatura.**

_**¿Pobre**_** has dicho?, dime, acaso se te olvido quien estaba tan obsesionado como yo cuando salió Don Quijote?- **le dijo levantándose y poniéndose a la altura del Ingles, los tiempos cambian, y también las circunstancias, el tal vez ya no era un gran imperio, pero aquel que tenia al frente tampoco lo era.

"_touche",_ incluso Arthur podía escuchar la estúpida voz del francés diciendo la irritante palabra dentro de su cabeza, no era su culpa si tenia un buen gusto para la literatura, y tenia que admitir que en ese aspecto el español era tan bueno como el.

**Como sea-** dijo desviando el tema**- el tema verdaderamente importante es que no quiero que MI hijo se vuelva un obsesionado religioso victima de un brainwashed.**

**El verdadero punto no es ese-** dijo refutando lo dicho por el menor mientras lo afrontaba con la mirada acercando su rostro hacia el del menor**- el verdadero punto es que no quiero que MI hijo se vuelva un hereje!**

**Hereje? Bloody git, acaso crees que leyéndole Don Quixote le sembraras tu idiotez?-** dijo acercándosele aun mas, incluso podía sentir el aliento hispano en su rostro

**Prefiero eso a sembrarle tu locura de ver hadas y otras mariconadas-** dijo ladeando una sonrisa mientras veía como el ingles estaba a punto de un ataque de histeria.

**You stup…- **pero justo cuando se disponía a acabar con el territorio hispano, Gibraltar lo interrumpió sosteniendo una pequeña bandeja con un pequeño juego de te en el.

**¡Esta listo el té!-** exclamo alegre el pequeño peñón

Ambos reinos dirigieron su rostro al pequeño en frente y disimularon la anterior escena posando unas sonrisas (muy poco creíble en el caso de Inglaterra) para con Christian mientras veían como este ultimo se dirigía a la mesa donde su padre británico acostumbraba a tomar el te.

**¡Enjoy your tea!-** dijo para luego desparecerse a no se donde, probablemente a jugar con los barquitos piratas que su rubio padre le había comprado a regañadientes.

**Increíble****!-** dijo Antonio una vez el niño se había retirado, ahora no tenia la necesidad de aparentar mas**- ¿un juego de té? ¿Luego empezaras a vestirle como Italia cuando pequeño? **

**Ja! Y lo dice quien vestía de la misma forma a romano!- **dijo Inglaterra perdiendo los estribos ¿Cómo ese español lograba desquiciarlo tanto?- **mejor deja de quejarte y disfruta el té a ver si por lo menos educas a tu paladar.**

**Hijo de la grandísima Bretaña-** refunfuñaba el español mas para si mismo que para el Ingles, este ultimo solo opto por ignorarlo mientras tomaba asiento y disfrutaba el té. Sin embargo el hispano no tuvo tanta suerte ya que al intentar coger la taza fue victima de su propia torpeza: se hecho todo el liquido encima y justamente… en una zona poco favorable.

**Me cago en la ostia!- **exclamo el desafortunado español mientras se levantaba sintiendo el liquido caliente sobre su entrepierna.

El ingles al principio no se sorprendió, al fin y a cabo era España actuando como siempre ha hecho, sin embargo una sonrisa ladeada se asomo en su rostro mientras una idea se asomaba en su mente. Seria una buena venganza después de todo.

**Oh, let me help you- **dijo mientras se levantaba con un paño de tela en mano y se acercaba con sonrisa depredadora- **eres tan torpe…**- le susurro mientras empezaba a secar la zona mojada de una forma muy insinuante.

Antonio se quedo estático mientras todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban y trataba de comprender la razón de la cercanía del británico, claro que esa razón se volvió evidente cuando se percato en la zorruna sonrisa de Arthur: el gilipollas solo quería reírse de el.

**Serás imbécil!**- dijo mientras que con un empujón recuperaba su espacio personal y sentía sus mejillas arder.

**¿Imbécil? Y eso que planeaba solo ayudarte…- **si, tenia que admitirlo, eso sonó tan pervertido como el francés, pero es que ver al español con rostro sonrojado y al borde de un ataque de nervios era simplemente _priceless_.

**Tu sabes que yo me sobro y me basto-** dijo mientras se alejaba del ingles**- iré al baño... y ni se te ocurra acercarte! Ingles pervertido**

* * *

España no recordaba desde hace cuanto tiempo su cabeza era capaz de reproducir tantas palabras ofensivas al mismo tiempo, y es que su situación actual era cuanto poco…patética. Allí estaba el, viéndo sus mejillas sonrojadas en el espejo del baño y sintiendo esas cosas extrañas que no debería sentir por alguien tan bastardo como el ingles, se suponía que el ya hace mucho tiempo había superado eso. Sin embargo un ruido le hizo disipar sus suposiciones, y es que en medio de su despistaje y bochorno infinito no se percato de que el no era la única persona en el baño.

**Christian, ¿que haces acá?-** pregunto viendo al pequeño que se encontraba apoyado en el borde del retrete.

**Cogiendo agua para el té-** dijo de forma simple como si fuese lo mas lógico del mundo.

Mientras tanto, un estático Antonio solo pensaba en darle gracias a Dios, vírgenes, santos y demás entidades metafísicas. Al final de cuentas, no hay mal que por bien no venga, ya se podía imaginar que tan _educado_ estaba el paladar de Inglaterra, si al muy idiota aun hasta le faltaba cerebro como para percatarse que por su estatura, Gibraltar solo podía obtener agua de fuentes no muy saludables…

**¿Y de que tanto te ríes?-** pregunto el pequeño Gibraltar con una ceja alzada- si hasta te has hecho encima!

No es lo que piensas, chicuelo- dijo mientras que con su sonrisa se acercaba y le desordenaba aun mas los cabellos al pequeño rubio- **por cierto, papa Inglaterra dice que quiere mas té, te ha quedado delicioso!**

**Really!? Thats so great!-** dijo el rubio mientras continuaba con lo que estaba haciendo antes de que Antonio llegara**-Haré mucho té para que daddy Arthur se sienta orgulloso de mi!.**

**Si, eso de seguro le encantara!-** dijo Antonio antes de salir del baño y cambiarse su blue jeans. La venganza era dulce...

Y mientras el español se iba con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro, la nación inglesa se encontraba deleitándose con el té que le había preparado su hijo, previamente enseñado por el. Esta vez no cometería el mismo error, Gibraltar seria todo un ejemplo a seguir, empezando por las artes culinarias. Ya había empezado con buen pie, el té preparado por el peñón tenia tan buen sabor como el preparado por su misma persona! Sin duda esta vez seria un buen padre…

* * *

Bueno, al parecer los malos gustos se heredan y son un cliclo sin fin... Hay Arthur, mas daño te hara el té de tu pequeño hijo que los tomates xD (karma is a bitch)

Segun fuentes acertadas (entiendase wikipedia) La huella que dejo Miguel de Cervantes con su literatura en Inglaterra fue casi tan profunda como en España, de hecho, la primera traducción que hicieron de esa obra fue en ingles (hecha por Thomas Shelton)

LooneyLove: si, necesitamos mucho mas SpUK en español! (aunque los de habla inglesa sufren por cada spuk en español que no entienden xDDD) Es que este par es muy adictivo! espero te haya gustado el cap PD: lo de pareja gay era imposible no colocarlo.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo delirio mio, y como ya saben, para criticas (constructivas), comentarios, opiniones, españoles y geminianos, escribir en el recuadro de abajo ;)

**_Little Monster_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola nuevamente! Esta vez el cap salio mas largo de lo comun, supongo que esto es un modo de indemnizar la tardanza (?) En fin, espero que les guste este nuevo requeme.**

**Disclaimer: si ya leiste el primer cap, ya lo sabes**

* * *

**"_Why to love and with such brutality? _**

**_We are compatible, maybe a bit too much. Thats our ambiguity"_**

* * *

**Aprendiendo a Nadar**

El español podía ser despistado, come tomates, portar una sonrisa boba todo el tiempo, tener una risa irritante y al mismo tiempo ser todo un cabron para con su persona ( podría incluso hacer un ensayo entero titulado "100 reasons to hate Spain") pero si había algo que debía reconocer es que la península ibérica era un delirio para vacacionar. Hermosos paisajes, días soleados y bellas estructuras…nunca lo diría en voz alta pero si, España era bello, si tan solo su personificación no fuese tan idiota…

Y allí estaba el, en una playa en Tenerife tomando el sol con unas gafas de sol mientras veía a Gibraltar (quien ya tenia la apariencia de un niño de 6 años) haciendo castillos de arena.

**Look at this daddy! He hecho a Buckingham!- **decía el niño exaltado mostrando su mas reciente creación como si mostrara una pintura de Picasso.

Mientras tanto, Arthur solo dirigía su vista a lo que parecía un cumulo de arena amontonada con un pequeño palito encima. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle que obviara la arquitectura como meta de vida a menos que quisiera morir de hambre? ¿Decir que era una bella versión abstracta? Simplemente opto por no ser un bastardo con su propio hijo.

**Its ok, pero déjame ayudarte a agregarle unos detalles…-** dijo mientras se concentraba en reparar a "Buckingham" por las siguientes dos horas o más. A la final, se sentía orgulloso del resultado (cosa que era difícil de lograr gracias a su naturaleza perfeccionista) En realidad lo que había comenzado como un montón de tierra amorfa se había transformado en un grandioso castillo de arena de tres pisos, con ventanas y puertas detalladas y hasta un canal acuático a su alrededor. Sintiéndose acalorado por el sol ibérico, se levanto de la arena y observo su magnífica obra. Sin duda esto merecía una fotografía, lo que no contaba es que mientras iba a buscar su cámara, alguien pasaría corriendo derrumbando su castillo de arena, siendo nada más y nada menos esa persona que la misma personificación del reino de España.

**BLOOOOODY GIIIIT!-** dijo rojo de furia mientras veía al idiota del español diciendo un "oops" tan despistado como siempre**- look what you have done!**

**¿Cejotas?-** dijo el español viéndolo con una ceja alzada, se suponía que se había escapado unos días a Tenerife para entretenerse, no para encontrarse ingleses quejones**- ¿Que carajos haces tú aquí?**

**Pues haciendo lo que hacen la mayoría de los turistas, you asshole-** dijo el ingles aun enojado**- aunque no entiendo cómo pueden seguir viniendo con tanta idiotez alrededor.**

**Buen clima, buena comida, gente atractiva y amable… cosas que sitios como Inglaterra no pueden ofrecer-** dijo el español con sonrisa mordaz

Y ya con esa respuesta el británico tenia estimulo suficiente como para coger al español y enterrarle la cabeza en la arena (entiéndase en los restos de Buckingham) claro, que cuando se disponía a cometer un homicidio doloso, otra persona más indeseable aun lo interrumpió.

**Mon ami **_**Angleterre!-**_exclamo un alegre francés que iba corriendo con unas gafas de sol y un bañador un tanto corto en forma de bóxer que tenia la bandera de Francia como colores.

**Fucking frog! What the hell are you doing here?-** dijo ignorando la irritable presencia del español por una presencia más irritable aun.

**Pues tomando el sol y disfrutando de las buenas amistades, cosas que al perecer tu no conoces dada tu palidez y tu eterno aislamiento, _mon cher_- **dijo soltando una risita mordaz mientras el español se le unía.

Mientras tanto el ingles ya estaba tan irritado que se disponía a largarse. ¿Spain is different? Que se lo llevara el diablo! Debió haber sabido que un sitio lleno de españoles y franceses no era un buen sitio para vacacionar.

**Oye tío calmate! Solo estábamos bromeando!-** dijo el español al ver las intenciones inglesas, al fin de cuenta no le convenía, realmente el turismo nunca le caia nada mal y últimamente eran los británicos quienes se la pasaban en la península vacacionando, _gastando dinero…-_ **tu puedes irte a disfrutar de la calidez española mientras Francis y yo hacemos lo mismo por nuestro lado, te parece?**

**Mph, its ok…-** dijo el británico conviniendo en lo acordado, de todas formas no era un mal trato, sin embargo había algo en eso de Francis y Antonio _disfrutando de la calidez_ que no le encajaba en lo absoluto.

**Ok, pero primero déjenme ver a **_**le petit prince**_**, _oui_?-** dijo Francis con los ojos brillosos queriendo ver al pequeño Gibraltar, ese peñón realmente era una monada, era como ver a Inglaterra de pequeño pero sin esa aura amargada y gruñona**- ya quiero que conozca a su bella hermana Andorra.**

**En primer lugar, el no necesita conocer a Andorra-** dijo de manera terminante mientras veía como Francia fruncia el ceño**- y en segundo lugar….**

Entonces Inglaterra palideció más de lo normal, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de un _pequeñísimo _detalle: no había visto a Gibraltar desde hace un bueeeeen rato.

**Inglaterra, ¿donde esta Gibraltar?-** dijo España con voz contundente, hasta una persona intrínsecamente distraída como él podía darse cuenta que algo simplemente no estaba bien.

**I…dont…know-** susurro Inglaterra mientras sentía que en cualquier momento iba a sufrir un infarto.

**¿Que dijiste?!-** dijo Antonio mas por ratificar la fatídica noticia que por cualquier otra cosa, ya el había escuchado previamente.

**I said that I dont know! ****Bloody Hell!-** dijo el británico estallando finalmente y al borde de empezar a arrancarse sus propios cabellos. ¿Como pudo haber sido tan despistado?! Eso era algo de esperarse de otra nación como España o Estados Unidos, no de el!

**Te matooooo!- **y de igual manera el Español en plena crisis decidió abalanzarse sobre el ya histérico británico y entre los dos empezaron a revolcarse en la arena intentando golpearse mientras un pervertido francés miraba la escena dejando volar su imaginación.

**Mis queridos amigos, por mas entretenido y sexy que me parezca esto, creo que seguridad vendrá en cualquier momento…-** sin embargo el antiguo pirata y el antiguo conquistador hicieron caso omiso y siguieron en lo suyo- **si se matan entre ustedes, ¿Quién buscara entonces a Gibraltar?**

De inmediato ambos dos pararon con sus estúpidos intentos de asesinatos y se miraron de manera penetrante. Francis tenía razón, se necesitaban vivos y sanos para poder buscar a Christian, después si podrían matarse sin remordimiento alguno. Una vez se habían levantado, estrecharon sus manos como una forma de acuerdo.

**Hasta que consigamos a Gibraltar-** dijo Antonio.

**Me parece bien-** respondió el británico. Sin más, los tres se dispusieron a buscar a Christian en esa tarde tonta y caliente, de esas que te queman el sol la frente.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? No lo sabía ¿Agotado? Un poco ¿Acalorado? De eso no había duda ¿Preocupado? Al borde de la histeria y queriendo asesinar al rubio cejon, al cual vio caminando con muy mala _face_ (aunque ya eso era típico en el) mientras se acercaban.

**Nada que lo encontraste ¿cierto, idiota?-** reclamo el español, todo esto fue gracias al rubio cejon.

**Y tu tampoco, imbécil!-** lo cual también era cierto.

**Pero por lo menos no fui yo quien lo perdió, quien sabe donde puede estar ahora!- **dijo el español mientras colocaba la cara más preocupada del mundo- **de seguro esta perdido, solo y llorando-** dijo enumerando las posibilidades y de repente dirigió su mirada al mar**- Inglaterra, Gibraltar no sabe nadar, cierto?**

**No-** dijo Arthur mientras luego caía en cuenta a lo que se refería el español**- oh my God!- **y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo hasta zambullirse en el mar y empezar a buscar a su pequeño como loco.

Mientras tanto el español se quedo estupefacto, ¿desde cuando Inglaterra sabia nadar? Ese razonamiento duro poco ya que luego vio a un feliz Francia tomado de la mano de Gibraltar mientras los dos comían helados. Sin dudarlo dos veces, Antonio se dirigió hasta su pequeño y lo alzo en brazos, abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos.

**Campeón! No sabes cuanto nos has preocupado!- **le dijo al pequeño que tenia el ceño fruncido

**Dad! Ahora se me ha caído la paleta!-** dijo el pequeñin motivo de preocupación de ambos reinos

**No importa, luego te comprare todas las paletas que quieras!- **dijo sin soltarlo ni un poco- **¿donde estabas?**

**Se encontraba jugando a la pelota con unos niños suramericanos, creo…-** dijo el francés no muy seguro del acento de esos niños**- por cierto, ¿donde está **_**Angleterre?**_

**Se fue a nadar a ver si conseguía a Gibraltar-** dijo mientras buscaba a Inglaterra con la mirada puesta en el mar, sin embargo no veía rastro del rubio anglosajón.

**Pero si mi papa no sabe nadar!-** dijo el pequeño Gibraltar preocupado por su padre**- Daddy England! Daddy England!-** dijo mientras se zafaba de los brazos de Antonio.

**Francia! Que esperas? Ve por el cejon!-** dijo el español

**Que? Por que yo? Si justamente no me he metido al mar para evitar el maltrato a mi cabello- **dijo de forma relajada mientras Antonio ponía los ojos en blanco.

**Joder!- **exclamo el español resignado mientras corría a zambullirse en el mar en busca de quien había sido su enemigo en antaño.

Mientras tanto el británico se reía de su propia mala suerte, se encontraba muriendo lejos de su isla, lejos de su reina y nada mas y nada menos que en la península ibérica tratando de salvar al pequeño hijo que tenia con España. ¿Tan lejos le había llevado el empeño de arrebatarle lo valioso al español? No, debía ser algo mas, no podía creer que tan marcado egoísmo lo llevara a esos límites, pero entonces otra opción se le asomaba en la mente para explicar su actitud, tal vez porque Gibraltar era lo único que tenía que lo unía de tal manera a España, aunque entonces surgía otra interrogante ¿Por qué querría estar unido a España? Y era esa interrogante la cual temía responderse a sí mismo.

Y en ese momento, tal cual como si lo hubiese invocado, vio a una figura con cabello castaño y ojos verdes con marcada determinación nadando hacia el, y sintió como si estuviese reviviendo tiempos de antaño…

_Flashback._

_Maldito Español. No debió acercarse a la borda del barco, no debieron haber peleado de esa forma tan cerca del mar y sobre todo Antonio NO debió empujarle! Pero ya ni para que culparle, de todas formas eran enemigos, de haber sido por el hubiese lanzado al español a los mismos tiburones._

_Sin embargo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, pudo distinguir una figura que se aproximaba hacia el, y no era ninguno de sus piratas, era Antonio quien ese momento lo tomaba en sus brazos. ¿Por qué haría eso por el, quien justamente era su enemigo? Eso fue lo ultimo que pensó mientras la inconsciencia se apoderaba de el._

_Fin de Flashback._

De repente veía una cara aproximándose a la suya, unos labios acercándose paulatinamente, acaso era Antonio? Sin embargo su duda fue respondida cuando vio unos ojos azules levemente cerrándose y unos cabellos rubios que no eran producto del sol. Era el _frog_

**Stay away from me!-** dijo apoyándose en uno de sus brazos mientras con el otro alejaba el rostro pervertido del francés- **donde esta Gibraltar?! Y Antonio?**

**Oh pero si yo solo quería regresarte a la vida con mi **_**amour **_**como en esas películas de Disney-** dijo el francés mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma coqueta- **pero ya veo que te gustan más los "príncipes" hispanos, no **_**Angleterre?**_** Mi querido amigo Antonio esta con tu querido hijo buscando a un salvavidas en caso que lo necesites**

**Stupid Frog, los únicos príncipes que me interesan están en Buckingham por si no lo sabias-** dijo mientras no podía evitar un rubor en sus mejillas**- ya me encuentro bien, iré por Gibraltar.**

**Bueno, supongo que no habrá **_**amour**_** francés por hoy-** dijo el francés de forma resignadada- **solo se delicado con mi querido amigo español, no hay necesidad de tanta rudeza… **

Sin embargo el ingles tenia un mantra mental que rezaba "Camina, ignora al frog, camina, ignora al frog…" para de esa manera evitar recuerdos rebuscados de tiempos pasados.

* * *

Era una mañana soleada y tranquila, o por lo menos así se percibía desde su habitación del hotel. En fin, era uno de esos pocos días en donde planeaba quedarse a dormir un rato más de lo acordado, claro que eso fue hasta que escucho unos toques en la puerta.

**Ya vooooy!-** dijo mientras se levantaba a duras penas y arreglaba un poco su aspecto mañanero en el baño mientras del otro lado de la puerta la persona irritada golpeaba cada vez mas hasta que le abrió la persona que no esperaba.

**Daddy! que haces aquí tan temprano?-** exclamo un Gibraltar somnoliento que aun se encontraba en pijamas.

**Chicuelo!-** exclamo para luego abrazar a su pequeño hijo**- donde se encuentra tu padre británico?**

**He is in the bathroom-** dijo el pequeño señalando la puerta.

Antonio sin pensarlo se dirigió allí y abrió la puerta del baño sin muestra de decoro alguno, de todas formas era el cejotas, lo conocía lo suficiente como para tener ese tipo de conductas tan desfachatadas. Mientras tanto un Inglaterra que cepillaba sus dientes se quedo en shock, digamos que no es lo mas normal del mundo que mientras estas en el baño se te aparezca un español de la nada y sin previo aviso.

**Iwdiot! Wot tha hell!-** fue lo que alcanzo a decir mientras se limpiaba la crema dental de la boca.

**Deja de arreglarte como una princesita y ponte el bañador-** le dijo el español con mirada decidida.

**¿Acaso crees que saldré otra vez a la playa contigo y el francés pervertido? Eso fue solo coincidencia-** dijo Arthur mientras alzaba una de sus pobladas cejas

**No, en realidad pienso enseñar a Gibraltar a nadar-** respondió mientras salía del baño y dejaba a un ingles con la mente en blanco detrás.

* * *

**Vamos campeón! No hay que temerle al agua! En el mar la vida es mas sabrosa, o bueno, en este caso la piscina-** decía España mientras se reia de sus propias elocuencias y rascaba su nuca, un gesto muy relajado.

**Pe-pero papa! Yo no quiero-** dijo Christian quien se aferraba a su flotador mientras lagrimitas se asomaban por sus ojos verdes

**A ver, yo no te soltare-** dijo mientras se ponía a la altura del pequeño y le limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro**- ¿Acaso no confías en mi?**

Inglaterra mientras tanto observaba todo esto desde una distancia relativamente prudencial. Tenía que reconocer que Antonio era sumamente persuasivo. Hablándole de esa forma, sonriéndole de esa forma… ya de los ojos de Gibraltar no salían mas lagrimas.

**Está bien-** dijo el pequeño accediendo a lo que decía su padre y quitándose su flotador con figuritas de barquitos. Accedió meterse a la piscina con papi españa, de todas formas, era su papa, nada le pasaría mientras estuviera con él.

Y en eso estuvieron. Un pequeño ser rubio aferrándose a un mayor ser moreno que no lo soltaba y lo observaba con sonrisa tranquila, todo eso bajo la supervisión de Inglaterra quien no les quitaba la vista de encima. Increíblemente, Gibraltar fue bendecido por heredar las capacidades de nado de su moreno padre, después de unas largas horas invertidas, el pequeño Gibraltar había aprendido a flotar y a chapalear aunque fuese de forma básica, mientras el español se sentía sencillamente realizado.

**Bravo! Así se hace chicuelo!-** decía animado mientras veía el producto de su arduo esfuerzo, luego le enseñaría aun mas, pero mientras, con el conocimiento básico bastaba.

**Well, well, felicidades my little child-** dijo mientras sacaba a su hijo de la piscina y lo recibía con una toalla- **pero ya esta atardeciendo y te puedes resfriar.**

**Actually, unos amiguitos que conoci en la playa quedaron en jugar conmigo, se están hospedando aquí! Puedo ir? Pleasee?-** dijo mientras colocaba ojitos de cachorro apaleado, sabia que eso era irresistible para su rubio padre.

**Ok, pero solo un pequeño rato, quedo claro?- **accedió pero de manera estricta.

**Ok daddy, see you later!-** dijo despidiéndose de Inglaterra, no sin antes colocarse un pequeño short de marinero con una camisa del mismo tema**- Adiós papa España!**

**Adios Chris!-** se despidió mientras aun seguía en la piscina.

**¿Acaso piensas quedarte allí el resto de la noche? Everyone is leaving already-** no se sorprendería que España se quedara un rato mas, sin embargo el no tenía nada más que hacer a parte de fastidiar por un rato mas a Antonio.

**De hecho estoy esperando a que te me unas- **dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa retadora**- también pienso enseñarte a ti.**

**Yo no lo necesito, llevo muchos años sin nadar y me ha ido incluso mejor que a ti-** dijo mientras respondía de la misma manera buscando herir de alguna manera el orgullo español

**Mira Arthur, nos guste o no, tenemos un hijo en común-** dijo Antonio quien se apoyaba en uno de los bordes de la piscina y lo observaba fijamente- **tu eres quien esta mas con él, algo como lo de ayer puede pasar en cualquier momento y yo no estaré siempre allí para salvarte a ti o a él, así que deja de pensar un poco en ti y piensa un poco más en Christian.**

Aunque quisiera negarlo, el español tenía razón. Ya le había salvado de dos ahogadas seguras y dicen por allí que a la tercera va la vencida, lo cual no era algo que necesitara probar y menos desde que tenia que velar con otra personita mas.

**Ok…-** dijo a regañadientes mientras entraba en la piscina en la parte baja y su cuerpo se adecuaba a la temperatura. Las cosas que hacía por su hijo, compartir la piscina que se encontraba evidentemente sola, con el español.

**Vamos, ven conmigo-** dijo mientras cogía al ingles de las manos quien por cierto, empezaba a arrepentirse de la decisión tomada.

**¿A donde crees que me llevas, Bloody Git?-** dijo ya un poco alarmado al sentir que se acercaban a la zona mas profunda de la piscina donde pronto sus pies dejarían de tocar el suelo. Inconscientemente se estaba abrazando de Antonio, como si este fuese su flotador, mientras el español lo tomaba de la cintura.

**Tranquilo, no dejare que nada te pase, confía en mi…-** y cuando volteo a ver al español, se encontró con su mirada muy cerca de la suya y con una sonrisa de esas resplandecientes la cual nunca había visto tan cerca. Sin duda, un rostro que denotaba intenciones que nunca habían denotado antes, por lo menos para con su persona. Normalmente Antonio solamente le mostraba sonrisas burlistas, un rostro con ceño fruncido o simplemente indiferente.

¿Confiar en el? Era algo que le costaría hacer en lo que le quedaba de existencia, y por esa razón era que no podía soltarse, era por esa razón que seguía tan cerca de ese cuerpo que sentía cálido y solo por esa razón era que sus rostros se acercaban aun mas hasta sentir la respiración contraria, hasta rozar sus narices, hasta…

**Honhonhonhon! El **_**amour!-**_ apareció el francés mientras extasiado tomaba fotos con una cámara**- Esto quedara para la posteridad, un amor que supera el tiempo y los daños! Más romántico que una novela, _Au revoir!_**

Mientras tanto, los reinos de Gran Bretaña y España no sabían qué hacer con el bochorno que cargaban, tremendas ganas tenia de descuartizar al francés, sin embargo tan rápido como apareció, así mismo se desapareció soltando risitas pervertidas que solo hacían la situación más incomoda de lo que ya era.

**Fucking frog, someday I will kill him…- **dijo el británico con las mejillas ardiendo de la vergüenza.

**Mph, te parece si dejamos las clases de nado pare después?-** dijo Antonio mientras veía cualquier cosa (entiéndase el agua, el cielo, o hasta la extraña planta ubicada en el fondo) con tal de evitar la mirada esmeralda.

**Of course! Eso ni se duda-** exclamo el británico quien también se encontraba en la misma posición que el español, en esos momentos hasta las lejanas estrellas eran algo más entretenido para mirar.

Sin más, ambos salieron de la piscina, Inglaterra fue a buscar a Gibraltar, España fue a buscar a Francia para amordazarlo de alguna manera, y luego se fueron a dormir intranquilamente con esa sensación extraña que se quedo en ellos durante el resto de la noche.

* * *

**Esto fue todo por hoy, no se si me salio muy fluff...anymay de todas formas creo que publicare algun capitulo mas antes del 2013 ****(ya que hoy no se acabo el mundo como decian los Mayas xD) Aunque ese capitulo sera mucho mas corto que este.**

**Para comentarios, sugerencias, capricornianos y ademases ya saben donde escribir, y recuerden...ESTE MUNDO NO SE ACABA HASTA QUE ME CONSIGA MI ITALIANO SEXY! #HeDicho! Ciao...**

**_Little Monster_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ciao! Nuevamente he actualizado, ni siquiera yo me espere que tardara tanto, pero aqui esta, esta cap va dedicado en especial a Zelda quien casi me amenazaba desde Mexico para que actualizara ;P espero te guste!**

**Por cierto, los hechos ocurridos a continuacion (incluso los mas bizarros) ocurrieron hace unos**** meses**

**Para aclaraciones, lea el primer capitulo.**

* * *

_**"Con el ya no se vivir, tampoco vivir sin el"**_

* * *

**De los hermanos mayores y el mal de Otelo**

Se encontraba realmente feliz, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan relajado, ese viaje por el joven continente (en especial latinoamerica) habia resultado bastante desestresante, reunirse con sus ex colonias, a aquellos que aun veía como unos hijos que _desafortunadamente_ se habían emancipado a muy temprana edad, porque para el, aun eran muy jóvenes (o tal vez era el quien se estaba volviendo cada vez mas viejo).

Claro, que como todo en la vida puede ser peor, también ocurre que puede ser mejor, y la idea del viaje era principalmente viajar en compañía de Christian _y solo de Christian_ para que este pudiera compartir con su hispano padre y sus hermanos latinoamericanos. Evidentemente sus planes no incluían a ingleses cejones e irritantes, evidentemente su plan no salió como esperaba… pero por lo menos el resto se encontraba bien, así que omitiendo a la presencia inglesa siguió concentrándose en su helado.

**So, cual es el nombre de este sitio?-** pregunto el británico quien no recordaba el nombre de ese pequeño pueblo cercano a la capital venezolana que estaban visitando en ese momento.

**Es el Hatillo-** respondió la venezolana quien se comía un yogurt pensando que el helado tendría demasiadas calorías como para hacerla perder el proximo miss universe-** en dado caso, para que demonios estan aquí? No deberian visitar mejor a Colombia?**

Y allí estaba Venezuela siendo…Venezuela. Por que no podría ser mas como Peru o Coco? Bueno, por lo menos estaba un poco mas condescendiente que en la época pasada (honestamente, en aquel entonces era tan malcriada que Lovino era todo un derroche de carisma en comparación con ella) Pero como su persona ya tenia una maestria y doctorado en aguantar a personas gruñonas, no desistió en visitar a su hija mayor.

**Pues quería retomar los lazos con mi hija mayor y _la mas hermosa de todas_…-** y se aplaudió a si mismo al ver como la venezolana no podía evitar sonreír y bajaba la guardia, sabia muy bien que ese era el punto débil de Maria.

Arthur mientras tanto miraba le escena incrédulo, la rabia venezolana se había esfumado de una forma tan repentina que todo eso parecía inverosímil! Incluso ahora la conversación giraba en torno a los otros hijos de Antonio: que si Argentina se creía mas guapo que el mismo Adonis, que si Mexico hizo una fiesta de tres días en Cuernavaca, que si Chile se la pasaba mas enojado que Arthur… Que el que?!

**Bloody wankers! Como que mas enojado que yo? Si me la paso enojado es porque estoy rodeado de idiotas como ustedes!-** exclamo el rubio mayor

**Ves? Ya se enojo otra vez-** dijo España con sonrisa en el rostro sin prestarle mucha atención

**Olvidalo, Arthur tiene mas cara de culo que el mismo Manuel-** dijo la venezolana quien había terminado su yogurt-** deberías escoger mejor con quien tener tus hijos-** dijo a España

Y sin mas rieron padre e hija mientras Arthur sentía que le saldría una ulcera. Como es posible que desde que llegaron Venezuela solo se comportara de manera distante y odiosa con España y ahora se ponían de acuerdo solo para joderle la paciencia!? "You are doing this for your son, Arthur, breath…" pensaba para evitar explotar. Y hablando de su hijo, este se encontraba mirando absorto lo que parecía que nadie mas a parte de el había notado: el techo de la entidad bancaria desde hacia un rato se estaba quemando gracias a la manera inepta en que encendieron unos fuegos artificiales.

**Hey! Han visto como se quema el techo de ese banco? So cool…**- dijo mientras seguía embelesado como si de un piromaniaco se tratase.

Arthur quien no se había percatado volteo para darse cuenta que efectivamente su hijo tenia razón-** Maria, donde están los bomberos?-** pregunto Arthur de manera coherente.

**Aaaah los bomberos-** respondió Venezuela llevándose el dedo índice de forma pensativa a los labios**- no se, deben venir en camino supongo.**

Arthur tenia los ojos en blanco, y lo mas sorprendente no era que a Maria no le importara, sino que a la propia población de ese sitio también le valía madre el prominente incendio, tal vez allí ver techos quemándose era el pan de cada dia, o tal vez las personas de ese sitio tenían algún serio problema mental…

**Que les parece si vamos a comer churros!-** exclamo Antonio de lo mas relajado y sonriente mientras Christian lo secundaba y Maria decia que no dañaría su figura pero que los acompañaría: de tal padre, tal hijos.

Así pues, ignorando olímpicamente al incendio que se quedo en las manos de Dios, se dispusieron a comer churros, y todo iba bien hasta que en una de las pequeñas calles se encontraron con una joven nación que tanto Arthur como Maria conocían muuuy bien: de tez morena, rasgos hindúes, cabello castaño y alborotado y unos ojos verdes muy parecidos a los del mismo Arthur. La República Cooperativa de Guyana, también conocida como la antigua Guyana Inglesa, quien se encontraba con una chica platicando de manera muy _cercana_

Arthur planeaba ir a saludar a su antigua colonia pero la venezolana se le adelanto y lo que observo le hizo desistir de su principal idea. Maria se acerco hasta el guyanes y el show que armo en plena calle fue digno de una de esas telenovelas mexicanas que Antonio solía ver cuando pasaba días con Pedro e Itzel.

**Que coño haces tu aquí?!-** pregunto Maria dirigiéndose a la nación mas joven

**What? Pero si yo te dije que iba a venir a visitarte tu sabi…-** no pudo ni terminar de hablar cuando Maria nuevamente lo interrumpió.

**Eso no me importa, mi pregunta es que haces aquí con esta estúpida-** dijo sin reparo alguno y de forma venenosa refiriéndose a la mujer que se encontraba al lado del moreno, la cual no hacia sino reírse de la actitud celopata de la venezolana

Mientras tanto Arthur no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían sin embargo no se atrevía a interceder ni por mas loco que estuviese. Cuando se dio vuelta para buscar a Antonio se dio cuenta que brillaba por su ausencia, al igual que Gibraltar, en pocas palabras le tocaba estar de tercero en lo que parecía ser un _problema _de pareja. Jodida suerte la que tenia.

**Me da igual! Me haces el favor y dejas a esta estúpida!-** decía la venezolana ya gritando

**Mother of God! Ella tan solo estaba practicando su ingles conmigo, nothing else!-** exclamo indignado el moreno

**Sabes que? Haz lo que quieras, solo te digo algo, si no te veo en cinco minutos en mi casa, te la veras bien fea conmigo Aaron-** dijo para voltearse y irse con la cabeza en alto dejando a un consternado guyanes atrás.

**Vamonos-** dijo con un tono frio y furioso que hizo que hasta las cejas del ingles se crisparan.

En el camino al vehículo de la venezolana se encontraron con Antonio y Chris quienes venían agarrados de la mano y cargando churros de todos los tipos.

**Hey chicos! Quieren churros?-** pregunto el español de forma alegre.

**Callate!-** fue la respuesta que recibió de la venezolana quien portaba una mirada asesina. Antonio por otro lado no tenia ni idea de lo que ocurría, a menos que su hija se haya vuelto repentinamente bipolar, no había otra razón para justificar su actitud.

**Mejor camina y mantente en silencio-** le susurro Arthur quien tomaba a Gibraltar en brazos y seguían a la venezolana.

Al llegar al apartamento no paso mucho rato para que escucharan el timbre sonar: Era Aaron.

**Que hay entre esos dos? Creo que me perdí algo de la historia-** le dijo Antonio al británico en un susurro al ver que el ambiente se puso (aunque fuese increíble) mas tenso aun.

**Digamos que gracias a la falta de educación apropiada tu hija es una celopata en potencia-** le respondió el británico alzando una de sus cejas.

Mala educación? Aparentemente a Inglaterra se le había borrado de la mente todas las idioteces que hacia el gordo americano, pero justo cuando iba a protestar, el fuerte sonido de un jarrón estrellándose en la cocina les hizo correr como dos despavoridos teniendo a penas momento de agarrar a Gibraltar para encerrarse en una de las habitaciones.

**Bloody hell! She is going to kill him!-** exclamo Inglaterra quien había cerrado la puerta rápidamente y ahora se encontraba arrecostado sobre ella.

**No, no lo hará- **exclamo tranquilo Antonio quien se recostaba en la cama pensando que el conocía a Venezuela en su faceta mas psicópata**- Por lo menos mientras no lo amenace con la espada de Bolívar, estará bien.**

El pequeño Gibraltar sin embargo tenia otra idea en mente, la cual consistía en ir a espiar lo que estaba ocurriendo aplicándose las actividades detectivescas de su rubio padre (o la idiotez de su moreno padre) Por ende, cuando Arthur decidio sentarse en la cama, este salió rápidamente por la puerta hacia la sala, lo cual por poco no origina en Arthur (nuevamente) un ataque de nervios.

Sin embargo antes de salvar a Gibraltar de una muerte anunciada, según el, fue detenido rápidamente por Antonio**- A Chris y Aaron no los matara, sin embargo a ti si-** dijo mientras se abrazaba al británico y lo detenía.

**Porque demonios habría de matarme?!**- exclamo sin desistir en ir a salvar a su hijo de su propia muerte natural. Gibraltar era taaan joven…

**Tal vez por ese pedazo de tierra llamado Esequibo? Puedo ser despistado, pero tampoco soy idiota-** le respondió Antonio, y si, aunque el británico se arrepintiera mas delante de lo que iba a admitir, España tenia razón. Probablemente sea por ese mismo pedazo de tierra que Maria tenia esa conducta tan loca hacia Aaron

Minutos pasaban y solo se escuchaban gritos, gritos y mas gritos. Eso fue hasta que Gibraltar entro a la habitación con las orbes verdes casi desorbitadas, la boca en forma de "o" y en fin, una expresión que pareciese como si acabara de descubrir a América en un vaso de agua.

Maria esta loca!- exclamo con asombro- no deja de gritar y empujar a Aaron y ademas le ha roto todas sus tarjetas de crédito!- y así como llego indignado, se fue a seguir observando.

Antonio y Arthur solamente se vieron pensando seriamente en la cordura de la venezolana, sin embargo trataban de descifrar lo que gritaban, aunque lo único que escuchaban eran quejas y palabras ofensivas entre diferentes idiomas.

Mas minutos pasaban y pasaban, hasta que se escucho un objeto estrellándose contra un muro (o tal vez el piso, quien sabe) y cuando Gibraltar regreso a la habitación, esta vez lo hizo con rostro indignado.

**Papa, hiciste una mala labor con Maria, she is totally crazy!-** dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza- **acaba de arrojarle el teléfono al piso y romperlo en muchos pedazos, esta loca!**

**Y sabes que? Voy a decirle a todos mis hermanos para que te traten mal y te ignoren! Sabes que yo soy una de las pocas que te toma en cuenta! Hare que te retiren toda la confianza que te puedan tener, maldito mujeriego!-** exclamo la venezolana lo cual si se escucho claramente desde la habitación.

**No, Venezuela please dont do it! Fue difícil realmente ganar la confianza de ellos-** y esa confianza era relativa, bien sabia que para los suramericanos el no era muy grato al ser el único país de esa zona en ser angloparlante.

** Fuera de aquí, lárgate de mi casa y haz lo que te de la gana con esa estúpida!-** se escucharon forcejeos, empujones y de ultimo un portazo. Todo quedo en repentino silencio, hasta que se escucho el llanto que Maria intentaba inútilmente de contener.

España quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen, en ese momento suspiro mientras se disponía a ir a la sala.

**¿What are you going to do?-** llamo su atención Inglaterra.

**Lo que todo padre debe hacer-** dijo sin voltearse, solo dirigiéndole una mirada de perfil para luego continuar su camino hasta la sala.

El británico se quedo un poco absorto por la respuesta, pero cuando se dirigió a la sala se encontró con España abrazando a Venezuela y diciéndole palabras como _**"Ya no llores guapa, todo pasara"**_ con esa sonrisa boba y optimista de siempre, mientras que Venezuela se aferraba a el tal cual como si aun fuese una colonia.

Sin embargo, en ese momento el también se percato que había algo importante por hacer, así que sin mas, cogió su teléfono móvil y marco un numero que tenia mucho tiempo sin usar

"_**Hello, Aaron? Are you ok? I think we should have a little talk"…**__._

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado, y si, hasta lo del techo del banco quemándose ocurrió (incluso el ataque de celos el cual fue promovido por mi prima) **

**Por cierto, "cara de culo" lo usamos para referirnos a personas gruñonas que se la pasan con el ceño fruncido**

**Nos estamos leyendo, y recuerden, para comentarios, sugerencias, ingleses, venezolanos celopatas y ademases ya saben donde escribir**

**_Little Monster_  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Ciao! Despues de un tiempo prudencial les traigo otro cap de este fic sumamente informal que he decidido actualizar

**Dedicado especialmente a mi red bastard, quien no solo es la mejor commie bastard on earth sino ademas una de mis mejores amigas. Esto pa ti!**

Las mismas advertencias de siempre, espero les guste

* * *

**Norte al Futuro**

Gibraltar era un peñón que aun le faltaba mucho por experimentar, mucho por vivir, y por lo tanto era fácil de alegrar. Sin embargo, la mas reciente noticia lo había hecho alegrar tanto que no dejaba de tener una sonrisa bobalicona en rostro (haciendo honor a su moreno padre) y parlotear pasando repentinamente de ingles británico al autentico español en un dos por tres, originando un muy bizarro spanglish que aturdía incluso al usualmente feliz España, y ni hablar de Inglaterra…

Este en los últimos días solo confirmaba que el mundo era un asqueroso lugar para vivir. Efectivamente la nación británica después de la ultima fatídica noticia pensó que ya todo esto carecía de lógica, dicha noticia era lo que tenían tanto a Chris, Antonio (quien simplemente se les había pegado cual sanguijuela) y a el en un avión hacia Alaska, si, Alaska. Ese pedazo de tierra (o de hielo, como se quisiera ver) al cual a nadie les gustaba ir, a menos que fueses un esquimal claro esta.

Pero como en la viña del señor ocurre de todo, se encontraban dirigiéndose hacia ese lugar con el propósito de conocer nada mas y nada menos que a la representación de ese alejado estado. Si, por mas increíble, insolito, inverosímil y cualquier otro adjetivo que se asemeje. El bebe de repente apareció en pleno patio trasero de la casa que Alfred tiene en Juneau como si de producción hollywoodense se tratase, y ahora tanto Rusia como America son unos orgullosos padres

Y lo bizarro no es que fuesen padres de una extencion de tierra como ocurría con Antonio y su persona, lo bizarro es que además mantuvieran una relación con tanto afecto como para que se les materializara el estado que tienen en común. El simple pensamiento le hacia bilis. Como carajos America, que es una nación joven y tan llena de alegría y felicidad terminara con la federación Rusa? Una persona que no posee ni una gotita de bondad y cuya mente ya no tiene vacios porque esta llena de ideas corrompidas, y eso sin mencionar que era su mas ferreo enemigo con quien tiene ideologias encontradas y a quien supuestamente odia, de verdad que carajos le pasaba por la mente de su ex colonia para tener un hijo con alguien que le cae como una patada en el trasero?, el nunca le enseño a ser asi!

**Arthur! Mira las montañas! Son bellísimas hombre-** decía un alegre Antonio quien las señalaba desde la ventanilla mientras Gibraltar lo secundaba con felicidad. Mientras tanto Arthur simplemente los veía a ambos con expresión estoica mientras sentía como le caía un yunque sobre su cabeza al darse cuenta de donde Alfred salió asi…

* * *

**Ahora soy tío del bebe más lindo del mundo!-** exclamaba el pequeño Gibraltar mientras veía con adoración al aun más pequeño baby Alaska quien se encontraba dormido en su cuna con rostro apacible.

**Es asi! Ahora seras el tio del bebe mas heroico de todos!- **decía un alegre Alfred con su típica feliz y un tanto idiota sonrisa.

**Bueno, por lo menos pueden seguir personificando mas estados, este pequeñuelo les ha resultado una completa monada!-** decía Antonio mientras le acariciaba una de las mejillas sonrosadas al pequeño. Sin duda los niños siempre serian su adoración.

**Y donde se encuentra el ruso?-** pregunto Inglaterra sintiéndose empalagado e incomodo ya que le recordó cuando Chris tenia el mismo tamañito y se preguntaba si tal vez el fue igual de marica.

Y tal cual como si lo hubiese invocado en una de sus fracasadas practicas de magia, en ese momento llego el susodicho con su típica sonrisa y aura extraña.

**Privyet!-** saludo mientras tenía un bouquet de girasoles que le tendía a Alfred y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

**Fuckin commie! No me entregues este tipo de cosas en publico!-** le dijo mientras se sentía súper mega afeminado y mas con la cara de repulsión que empezaba a tener Arthur además de la carcajada que España reprimía. _Shit…_

**De hecho son para el pequeño sunflower**- decía mientras mecía la cuna del bebe tornando su rostro en una mueca de felicidad honesta y verdadera, lo cual hizo sentir a España e Inglaterra como si estuviesen en la dimensión desconocida.

* * *

Arthur se encontraba observando el apacible lago, tranquilo, sereno y el cual se veía jodidamente frio mientras Ivan y Alfred se encontraban haciendo la cena. O mejor dicho, Ivan había arrastrado a Alfred a hacer la cena, el cual se veía agobiado porque al parecer en Rusia tenían la costumbre de cocinar como si fuesen a alimentar a todo el ejercito en Afganistan. Eso le hizo posar una sonrisa tonta en su rostro ya que se recordó la vez en que se empeño en cocinar conjunto con España una paella y la cocina termino en fuego, con un preocupado Antonio saliendo de la nada con un extintor mientras un mas pequeño Gibraltar aplaudía riéndose de lo graciosa de la situación.

**Una moneda por tus pensamientos**- le dijo Antonio quien se posaba a su lado.

**Una moneda no seria suficiente Spain**- le respondió Arthur sin quitar la sonrisa tonta de su rostro.

**Es tan solo un dicho chaval, tu piensas demasiado las cosas, a veces es simplemente mejor vivir-** dijo mientras le miraba a sus ojos esmeralda.

Se disponía responder cuando Alfred apareció abriendo la puerta con un traje de cocinero que tenia un ridículo corazón con la bandera de Rusia exclamando que ya la cena estaba lista. No sabia que era mas ridículo, si Alfred con ese delantal, o Ivan con uno que decía USA MAN. Como se notaba que se encontraban recién empezando el idilio. Y por un momento se sintió nostálgico...

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo, la cena honestamente estaba muy buena, el borsh, los varinike, y ahora se encontraban deleitándose con una deliciosa sherlotka como postre, aparentemente el ruso no era de todo una mala influencia para el americano, por lo menos este no moriría de un infarto a temprana edad ni Alaska sufriría de obesidad infantil. Ciertamente toda la cena resultaba bastante serena y apacible, sospechosamente apacible, pero como todo lo bueno dura poco…

**¿Como se hacen los bebes?-** pregunto Gibraltar rompiendo la calma ocasionando que España se quedara con cara desencajada, Alfred con un rostro de todos los colores posibles y Arthur…bueno el por poco y pasa al mas alla gracias a un trozo de sherlotka en su garganta. Ivan no viene al caso porque el seguía tan tranquilo como siempre, los rusos y sus rarezas….

**Pu-pues, veras pequeñuelo los bebes…-** empezó España a balbucear sin saber como explicar esa pregunta, todo mientras Chris lo veía con ojos verdes expectantes.

**Sabes cuando una abejita…-** empezó a explicar Alfred fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento, jodido Inglaterra que nunca se encargo de explicarle correctamente.

**LOS TRAEN LAS CIGUEÑAS!-** exclamo un sumamente alterado Arthur quien se levanto violentamente de la silla golpeando la mesa y con la frente tan fruncida que hacia que sus maxi cejas lucieran como una sola. Una perturbadora imagen que hizo hasta el mismo bebe Alaska llorar.

**Oh shit Iggy! Asustaste al bebe! Not cool dude, not cool**- dijo antes de levantarse de la silla para tomar al bebe en brazos de una manera muy tosca se debe decir, era como ver a un niño grande cuidando de un bebe.

Sin embargo Rusia tenia otro plan en mente. Sacando de su abrigo de las mil y un cosas su iPad y sin preguntar por permiso a Antonio o Arthur le mostro a Christian un video donde aparecían unos perros en pleno proceso de apareamiento, eso mientras le explicaba que así eran como se hacían los bebes. Todo esto mientras Gibraltar ponía cara de quedar traumado de por vida.

**So-oo, esto fue lo que le hizo daddy a papi y así fue como nací yo?-** pregunto el pobre y perturbado niño

**Da! aunque en el caso de las naciones es un poco mas...complejo-** dijo Ivan de la forma mas natural posible mientras volvía a guardar su tablet y salía a socorrer a su torpe pareja quien creía que cantándole canciones country al bebe lo iba a calmar.

**Por favor, dime que con eso de papi te referías al cejotas-** se acerco Antonio a su pequeño hijo con mueca suplicante. Este solo poso una sonrisa inocente sonrojándose hasta mas no poder lo cual solo indicaba que la respuesta no le gustaría a España.

Mientras tanto Inglaterra no sabía como sentirse, si alterado porque su pequeño hijo acababa de ver a dos perros fornicando, o halagado al pensar que su hijo lo veía como "el padre" de esa disfuncional y rara familia anglo-hispana. A la final decidió seguir el consejo de España por mas bizarro que parezca y no pensar demasiado mientras escuchaba a este ultimo diciéndole a Gibraltar que el era todo un hombre macho y que mas bien debería dejar de llamarlo "papi" y tratarlo de padre! Como si Gibraltar le fuese a hacer caso...

Arthur opto por ir de nuevo al patio trasero donde se encontraba el muelle y observar al apacible lago. Era mejor no romperse la cabeza pensando en las cuestiones de familia.

* * *

Ok, pues...si este capitulo resulto un poco mas requeme, sobre todo esa pauperrima explicacion sobre bebes creciendo en los jardines! (aunque si se me ocurrio gracias a una pelicula hollywoodense llamada "The Odd life of Timothy Green" aaah, Alfred y sus bizarradas) En fin, nos estamos leyendo

Para comentarios, criticas (constructivas) españoles, rusos y alasqueños, ya saben donde escribir!

_**Little Monster**_


End file.
